The Years Go By
by abbiethehufflepuff
Summary: (Part of my Fem!Remus series) One-shots about the Marauders' time at Hogwarts
1. The Shy Girl

I don't own anything you recognize. I hope you enjoy!

 _September 1, 1971_

Raina was uncomfortable. There was no other way to put it.

At times like this, surrounded by so many other people that she didn't know, she almost wants to be back home; alone with her parents.

Almost.

It's not like she didn't know anyone, though. Lily told Raina to sit next her after she was sorted.

Sirius Black was sitting across from them, and Lily was doing her best to ignore him.

"Pettigrew, Peter", Professor McGonagall called, followed by the Sorting Hat yelling,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

After a couple more names, the older witch called "Potter, James", and Sirius cheered.

Lily rolled her eyes, shaking her head when Raina gave her a confused look.

The Hat was on Potter's head for a few seconds before yelling, "GRYFFINDOR!"

James hurried over to the table and sat between Sirius and Peter.

Lily gave an exasperated sigh as James and Sirius started talking loudly.

"...They are the better team, Sirius!", James said emphatically. The two boys were arguing about their favorite Quidditch teams. Lily was talking to a couple other girls about school.

Raina snorted when she heard James say that the Chudley Cannons are the best team.

James, Sirius, and Peter (who was listening), looked over at her.

"Did you say something?", James asked.

Raina blushed. "Well, no...I just - you said that the Chudley Cannons are the best Quidditch team, and they really aren't."

Sirius smirked. "Ha!"

Raina knew quite a bit about Quidditch; her father was a big fan, and always listened to the games on their radio.

Lily looked at Raina and raised her eyebrows. Raina shrugged.

Later that night, when the students were settling into their dorms, Lily sat on Raina's bed.

"Why were you talking to those boys at the Feast?", she asked.

Raina shrugged, hiding her real thoughts.

Am I already losing a friend?

"That one - James, I think - talked to me first. I was just answering his question."

Lily huffed. "They're both obnoxious. Severus and I met them on the train."

"Oh."

What else could Raina say?

It wasn't like she was planning on becoming friends with those boys.


	2. You're Alright

_November 7, 1971_

Raina was walking back to the dorm alone one night, on the way back from the library.

She turned a corner and slipped and fell.

"Bloody...Hey, are you okay?", a boy asked.

It was James Potter.

He helped her up and Sirius handed her her books.

"Sorry about that", Peter Pettigrew said sheepishly.

"What was that?", Raina asked, looking around the floor. There were marbles scattered all around the corridor.

"Just something to trip up the Slytherins"*, James said casually.

"Why would you -", Raina was cut off by Professor McGonagall.

"Potter, Black, Pettigrew", she said, "Would you like to explain why there are marbles all over the floor?"

The three boys looked between each other, each looking for an excuse.

Raina had an idea.

"It was Peeves", she said, more confident than she felt. "I slipped on my way back to my dorm and James, Sirius, and Peter found me."

The Professor nodded. "I shall have a word with him then." She left with a small nod in their direction.

"Thanks for that", James said, sighing with relief.

Raina didn't speak.

I just lied to a teacher…

"What's your name again?" Sirius asked her.

"Raina Lupin", she said quietly.

"Thanks, Raina", Peter squeaked.

Raina smiled a little. "No problem. I should really get back to my dorm. See you in class."

She hurried down the corridor and up to Gryffindor Tower.

*I know this is a really lame prank, but, come on, they're first years.

(Translation: I'm not creative enough to think of a better idea)


	3. Secrets

January 23, 1972

Raina had the routine for full moons at Hogwarts down pretty well.

She told Lily and their other girlfriends that she had to get home to visit her mother, but she was actually going to the Hospital Wing so Madame Pomfrey could help her get ready.

When Raina walked into the Hospital Wing, she heard Madame Pomfrey sternly say,

"Mr. Potter needs to rest. Out of here, the both of you, now."

Potter? What could have happened to him?

She hid behind a corner as Sirius and Peter left.

Raina walked in as Madame Pomfrey was closing the curtains on James' bed.

"Ah, there you are", she said quietly. "I'll be with you in a moment."

Raina nodded, fidgeting a little.

Madame Pomfrey came back a couple minutes later. "Let's go, then."

Raina felt her legs start to ache. Her shoulders as well.

As she followed Madame Pomfrey, Raina couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened to James.

He didn't play Quidditch yet - first years weren't allowed. Could it have been a prank?

What could it have been?

Before she knew it, she was alone in the Shrieking Shack.

Raina closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain she knew was coming.


	4. Suspicion

September 20, 1973

Over the course of second year, and the beginning of third year, Raina had become friends with James, Sirius, and Peter.

As much as Lily hated them, and - Raina had to admit - how annoying they could be sometimes, they weren't too bad.

But they seemed to be looking at Raina weirdly lately.

They were asking her more questions about her mum's "illness" as well.

"What does your mum have again?", James had asked, eyeing her carefully.

Masking her internal panic, Raina sighed.

"Th-they don't really know", she said, avoiding their eyes, "the Muggle doctor is trying to help her."

They seemed satisfied with that explanation.

For now.

She knew that they were suspicious. How could they not be?

Raina's worst fear was realized when they told her to meet them in an empty classroom after breakfast one day.

She met them, and they told her what she had been afraid of hearing since her first year.

"We know."

Sirius was the one who said it. And, although she had known him for almost three years and knew that he wasn't like his family, she felt a bit uneasy about him saying it.

Did he subconsciously share his family's beliefs?

"Raina?", James said worriedly.

"Are you going to tell anyone?", she asked quietly, looking at the floor.

"Why would we do that?", Sirius asked, genuinely confused.

"I-I'm dangerous - I could hurt you."

"You haven't yet", Peter chimed in, "You've had quite a few opportunities to try."

Raina nodded.

"You're still you, Raina", Sirius said, looking at her intensely.

Raina looked at the floor again, her mind racing.

They weren't going to tell anyone?

Everything her parents had always told her was just proven wrong.

Raina, dear, you can't tell anyone about your condition. They won't accept you when they find out. Not everyone, love, but quite a few.

Maybe not everyone would accept her.

But James, Sirius, and Peter did.

Raina had to admit, these boys weren't too bad.

"So, now that that's out of the way…", Sirius began.

Raina rolled her eyes as the three of them talked about their next prank.

"Raina, are you in?", James asked, smirking at her with raised eyebrows.

She sighed.

"Fine, but if we get caught..."


	5. Hurt

_February 24, 1974_

Lily was confused.

No, confused wasn't the word she wanted.

Angry? No, not quite. Irritated? Closer, but no.

Jealous? Definitely not.

Hurt? There it is.

Lily could pinpoint why she was hurt right away.

Although, of course, she'd never admit it.

Potter and his friends were stealing Raina away from her.

She wasn't normally someone who'd get upset over something like that, but it was different with Raina.

Sure, she had a lot of great friends. Marlene, Dorcas, Alice, Severus - just to name a few.

But Raina was...different.

Raina was the first person she connected with at Hogwarts. If she was asked, Lily would say that Raina is her best best without hesitation.

Raina had been acting weird lately. She always chose to sit with Potter and Black at meals and in classes.

However, she would ask Lily to sit on her other side.

"Hey, Lily!", Raina called to her one day, as they were walking to Potions.

Lily sped up and walked with Marlene. Raina caught up to her.

"Can I sit with you today?"

Lily was quiet. As Marlene entered the classroom, Raina grabbed Lily's arm.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

Lily shook her head.

"Lily, please, talk to me. You've been really distant lately. I need my best friend back."

"Then maybe you should sit with Potter, Black, and Pettigrew."

Raina looked genuinely confused.

"What? Lily, just because I've been hanging out with them more doesn't mean I don't like you anymore.

"I miss you, I really do", Raina continued. "Do you want hang out in Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Lily smiled. "Sure. Sorry about that, I - I just miss you."

Raina smiled as well and linked her arm with Lily's.

"I missed you, too."

Kind of sappy, I know, but I wanted Lily to be in this a little more. Thanks for reading!


	6. James' Problem

**I'm skipping to fifth year in this chapter, hope you don't mind.**

 **Thank you guys for your support!**

 **I don't own anything you recognize.**

 _May, 1976_

"For the last time, James, no", Raina told her friend for the millionth time.

"But Moony…."

James had been asking Raina to talk to Lily about him for years, and Raina refused to do it.

Raina knew that her talking to Lily wouldn't help anything - it'd actually make things worse.

Lily would think that her friend was taking James' side on the issue, which was not true at all.

Raina shook her head and sped up to walk by herself.

"Fine, be that way!", James called to her. "I'll charm her myself!"

Sirius snorted. "Yeah? How's that working for you so far?"

"Shut up, Padfoot."

Peter stayed quiet, as he very often did.

The boys caught up to Raina.

"Why won't you talk to her for me?", James asked.

Raina sighed. "If she wants to date you at some point, she will. You honestly think I can change her mind?"

"But she might at least listen to you."

Raina sighed in relief when she saw Lily walk out of a classroom heading the same way Raina was.

Raina hurried to catch up with her.

"James was trying to get me to talk to you for him again."

Lily snorted. "Like you'd actually try?"

Raina linked her arm with her best friend's and shook her head.

"I don't know what goes on in his head."


	7. Absolutely Mad

_July, 1976_

Sirius and James had told Raina to come to James' house to see something.

We have to show you something.

Nothing good could come out of that sentence.

Dreading what she would find, she Flooed over to the Potters'.

Mrs. Potter told her that the boys were out in the shed. She was smiling.

If Mrs. Potter knows what it is…

It couldn't be that bad, could it?

Raina took a deep breath and entered the shed to find James and Sirius working on a huge motorbike.

"Hey, Moony", James said, smiling widely.

Sirius appeared from behind the vehicle.

"Well?", he said, looking at it proudly.

"How did you get that?"

"James' parents", Sirius replied.

"What are you doing with it?"

"Trying to make it fly", James said casually, as if it were the obvious answer.

"Are you -", Raina paused. "Bloody mad you both are."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

Sirius and James, realizing that Raina was getting angrier by the second, stepped back.

"It's only dangerous if you don't know how to use it", Sirius shrugged.

"Do Mr. and Mrs. Potter know about this?", Raina asked, trying to calm herself down.

The two boys looked sheepish.

"...No, and, er, could you not tell them?", James asked.

When Raina opened her mouth, Sirius came over to her and put an arm around her.

"Come on, Moony...for me?"

Raina rolled her eyes.

"Fine."


	8. A Strange Feeling

_July 31, 1976_

Sirius was confused. And a little nervous.

He was lying on his bed, thinking.

Raina had just left, after having seen Sirius' motorbike for the first time - and she had not been happy about it.

And while she was telling Sirius and James how much she didn't approve of the whole plan, Sirius felt something.

It was the same thing he felt after apologizing to Raina for overreacting about her being late to study with them.

...Yeah, that's what he was overreacting about.

"...adfoot? PADFOOT."

A pillow landed on Sirius' stomach. He looked over and saw James standing next to his bed with his arms crossed.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked you what you were thinking about...Five minutes ago", James replied slowly.

"Oh, sorry, mate. I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"Like what?"

Sirius looked back up at the ceiling.

"Come on, Pads, you can tell me."

"It's not important", Sirius mumbled.

James, realizing he wasn't going to get an answer, rolled his eyes and sighed.

Sirius went back to his thoughts.

Would she like him? What if she didn't, and it made everything awkward?

Sirius sighed loudly, forgetting that James was in the room with him.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

James rolled his eyes again.


	9. Awkward

_September 1, 1976_

Sirius was acting weird. No, not weird, but – different.

He seemed uncomfortable around her, and Raina couldn't place why. She hadn't told anyone about his motorbike. Did he think she had?

James seemed to notice Sirius' behavior too, but he must know what was causing it.

James would roll his eyes every time Sirius said that nothing was bothering him.

Raina caught up with James one day as they went to dinner.

"What's up with Sirius lately?", she asked. James ran his hand through his hair.

"Nothing."

Raina glared at him.

"What? He's said it himself. Raini, he's _fine_ , okay?"

James continued to walk, quickening his pace, Peter trailed behind him without looking at Raina.

Raina rolled her eyes and continued on her way to class. She sat with Lily and Snape instead.

00000

Sirius hoped no one saw him staring at Raina during Potions class (especially Raina).

Not that she would have been looking in their direction, anyway. Raina wouldn't even answer them when they asked for help or extra supplies - which they _did_ actually have, no matter how much Evans protested it.

As soon as Slughorn dismissed them, Raina practically ran out of the room, Lily right behind her.

Sirius looked at James sadly.

"She'll get over it, mate", his best friend said, slinging an arm around him. "Has she ever held a grudge against us?"

"Actually….", Peter began.

"Not helping, Pete", James said, waving him off.


	10. Their Normal

**AN: Hello! It's been a while! I was recently reading through my old stories and I remembered how much I loved wiriting in this universe. So, here is a series of one shots about Raina and Sirius' relationship after his name is cleared and Harry lives with him. I will be switching between the Golden Trio and the Marauder Era.**

 **I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Summer 1996_

Harry could hear them laughing from the kitchen as he left his bedroom. He didn't think he had ever heard Professor Lupin-"Call me Raina, Harry"-laugh that hard. Or at all, for that matter.

"I had nightmares about that for weeks", Raina said with a smile. "My parents were so worried."

"You didn't tell them, did you?", Sirius asked nervously, despite the fact that he worry was twenty years late.

Raina shook her head. "Of course not. They never knew anything about us."

"Were you ashamed to be my girlfriend, Raina?", Sirius said, pretending to sound hurt.

"A bit." She laughed at the look on his face.

"Oh, good morning, Harry", Sirius smiled as he saw his godson enter. "Raina here was just telling me how much of a horrible boyfriend I was."

Raina rolled her eyes. "You should've heard the things Lily said about you."

"She didn't want you to be with him?", Harry asked, sitting down beside Sirius. Raina shook her head.

"No. She couldn't even stand that I was friends with him and James. Once Sirius and I started dating, she'd just slip in little digs at him here and there."

"Lily told me that she'd hex my arm off if I hurt Raina", Sirius said with a nostalgic smile. "She would have, too."

"Was it hard being friends with both of them?", Harry asked, intrigued to learn more about his parents.

"Oh, yeah", Raina took a sip of her coffee. "I met Lily on the train first year, and Sirius and James a couple of weeks into the term. She nearly killed me the first time she saw me talking to them."

"Did she make you choose between them?"

"Never. She disagreed with my taste in friends-and later boys", Raina sent a pointed look at Sirius, who smiled. "But she would never ask me to pick a side."

"James would always ask Raini to talk to Lily about him", Sirius added with a chuckle. "She'd never do it."

"Of course not! That would make it look like I was picking sides! Besides, nothing I could have said would've changed her mind."

"Did he think that you did?", Harry asked.

"The first few times I told him that I had talked to her", Raina explained. "But after that I told him no. I was the one who told him that if he left her alone, she'd come around. And she did."

"Excuse me", Sirius chimed in. "I believe _I_ told him that."

Raina rolled her eyes. "Yes, right after you said, 'Give her one more go, Prongs. Ask her to Hogsmeade again''.

Harry smiled at their banter. He bit his lip to keep himself from asking a question he had had on his mind since he went into Raina's pensieve in her office during third year.

"What's wrong, Harry?", Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head.

"You can ask us anything", his godfather assured him. "We'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"Why did you two break up?", Harry blurted. "I mean, was it before or after...everything happened."

Raina and Sirius looked at each other.

"Well, I suppose we never _formally_ broke up", Raina said carefully. "It was sort of implied when I was yelling at him that night."

Sirius nodded, smiling wryly. "I read between the lines. Although, she was yelling so much I didn't have the chance to tell her that I'd always love her. Even though she definitely broke my nose before she left."

Raina blushed and took a long drink of her coffee. Harry felt bad for asking such a personal question.

"I'm sorry", he quickly said. "I didn't mean-"

"Don't apologize", Raina said kindly. "Things were already a bit awkward between us. Would you like to hear the story of the time Sirius almost got us killed when he took me on a date?"

Sirius groaned. "How many times do I have to apologize for that?"

"Be quiet."

"What happened?", Harry aked eagerly.

"Well, Sirius came to my house on that bloody motorbike of his", Raina began. Harry's eyes widened at her words. He had heard her tell Sirius off for swearing four times in the same day before.

"Language in front of Harry, Raina", Sirius teased. She ignored him.

"Anyway, I told him there was no way I was getting on that thing, but he convinced me that we had to. The next thing I knew, we were in the Forbidden Forest. He said he wanted me to see it when I wasn't in my wolf form, so I could see how beautiful it was."

"It was a nice thought!"

"Then, we heard a howl in the distance", Raina continued, smiling a bit at Sirius' interruption. "I was so scared that whoever that wolf was was going to kill us."

"I ended up taking her back to your grandparents' house", Sirius took over. "Where, as soon as we walked in, James made a joke about me bringing her home so soon."

"Then his mum offered me hot chocolate so I could calm down", Raina said. "I was pretty shaken."

"Did they know?", Harry asked. "About you being a werewolf?"

"They did", Raina nodded. "Because _someone_ decided to transform into their Animagus forms in their backyard."

"That was not my idea!"

"Did you tell Mr. Potter that when you got caught?"

Sirius grimaced and shook his head at the memory.

"What did he say?", Harry asked.

"Not much", Sirius told him. "He wasn't exactly happy with the reason I gave him as to why we became illegal Animagi."

Raina snorted and rolled her eyes.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him it was all in the name of love", Sirius said. "He didn't think that was funny, or a good reason. _Merlin_. That man was terrifying when he was angry."

"You would know", Raina muttered.

"Hey, I seem to remember you getting in trouble at their house once."

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at Raina. She fidgeted.

"Don't look at me like that, Harry. Also, Sirius, I remember you saying that, if I got in trouble, _you_ would take the blame for me."

" _I_ never said that", Sirius corrected her. "James said that to convince you to come. I never agreed to that."

"What happened then?", Harry asked excitedly. He couldn't imagine Raina getting into trouble at all, despite who her friends were.

"James asked me if I'd be able to stay with them during our spring break. Sixth year, right?"

Sirius nodded.

"I told him no", Raina continued. "Because the full moon was in the middle of the break, and my parents would never let me go anywhere before or after to make sure that I was alright. James had the brilliant idea that I go stay with them anyway, and tell my parents that I was staying at school. I really didn't-"

"Oh please, Raina", Sirius rolled his eyes dramatically as he interrupted her. He turned to his godson. "Don't let her innocent act fool you, Harry. She wanted to do it, she just doesn't want to admit- _Ow!_ See! She's violent, too!" Sirius reached under the table and rubbed his leg were Raina had just kicked him.

" _Anyway_ ", Raina said, glaring at her ex-boyfriend. "Yes, I did it anyway. Everything was fine until the day after the full moon. It was a particularly bad one, partly because I was in a strange place and the wolf was confused."

"You really beat yourself up that night", Sirius said softly. "Prongs and I could hardly do anything to help you."

Raina gave him a small smile before continuing. "I woke up on the couch in the Potters' sitting room, all bandaged up by James' mother. Mr. Potter saw that I had woken up and started talking with me. Then he told me that they had sent a letter to my parents telling them that I had hurt my leg pretty badly."

"The look on her face", Sirius shook his head. "I have never seen her so scared. But believe me, James I were in _much_ more trouble than she was."

"With James' parents", Raina added. "You didn't see the look on my dad's face when I got home." She shook her head. "Mr. Potter was mad, though. I'm not sure if it was because I was in pain, I was tired, or because he was mad at me, but I started sobbing after I told him that my parents didn't know I was there."

Sirius scoffed. "Totally unfair. Crying never did anything for us."

"What did he do?", Harry asked Raina.

"Told me to get some sleep, and that I would be going home the next day." She shuddered. "Ugh, I'll never forget the way he said that. 'I'll let your parents decide what to do with you'. By that point, I was crying so hard Sirius and James thought he had smacked me."

Harry fidgeted involuntarily and looked at Sirius.

"Oh, yeah", he nodded. "Let me tell you, Harry, there is nothing more embarrassing than your girlfriend being one room away while your dad is yelling at you. Even if she was asleep."

"Actually I wasn't", Raina chuckled. "Mrs. Potter brought me biscuits and sat with me while you and James tried to defend yourselves. She told me not to tell you that I heard everything."

Raina laughed at the look of pure embarrassment on Sirius' face.

"My parents were", Raina sighed. "Disappointed, I guess is the best word. They weren't sure what to do. I had never done anything like that before."

"What did they do, again?", Sirius asked sincerely. "I don't remember if you ever told us."

"They wouldn't let me use my owl", Raina replied. "They did let me send you guys a letter to tell you that I'd gotten home safely. Oh, and I couldn't go to Hogsmeade for the rest of the year."

"How would they have known?", Harry asked.

"They trusted me", Raina shrugged. "Although, I'm sure my dad sent a letter to Professor McGonnagall just to make sure. After all, he knew who my friends were."

"Why didn't you ever tell them about Sirius?", Harry asked, changing the subject completely. He was curious now. He wanted to know everything about their lives together.

"They were protective." Harry was surprised that it was Sirius who answered. "We met them after we graduated from Hogwarts. I'll never forget the look her dad gave us when Raina hugged each of us."

"Because of what happened?"

"Probably."

Raina nodded, her eyes clouded over. Sirius gently tapped his foot against her leg under the table. He offered her a reassuring smile, which she returned.

Harry could tell that they had communicated without words. They did that a lot.

Harry hoped that he could find someone like that in his life.

Or, maybe he already had.

 **AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing! See you in the next chapter!**


	11. Their First Date

**AN: I wanted to say that this story is not going to focus on Harry being raised by Sirius and/or Raina. Harry will be there, and they will still deal with events from the books, but it will not be the main focus. There will also be a lot of skipping around through time, so keep that in mind. I will be posting the date at the beginning of every chapter to avoid confusion.**

 **I think that's everything! Enjoy!**

 _Hogwarts, March 1977_

Raina stared at herself in the mirror of the Prefect's bathroom. Lily had offered to do her hair for her before she left for Hogsmeade with Sirius. Was she really going to do this?

"Okay", Lily said as she joined her friend with some Muggle hair care product. "This should work. My sister has really fine hair, and she uses this all the time."

Raina gave her a small, thankful smile as Lily began to spray her hair with whatever that product was. _Fine hair_ , Raina bit back a snort. The physical and emotional stress she was in almost constantly due to her lycanthropy had caused her to lose whatever thickness her hair had when she was little. Raina Lupin was not necessecarily an insecure person, but she was extremely self-concious of two things: her hair and her scars.

"There you go", Lily ran gently ran her hands through Raina's hair to give it a bit more volume. "Gorgeous."

Raina blushed. "Thanks, Lily. I really appreciate this."

"Of course!", Lily waved her off. "I may not always agree with your taste in boys, but I will always be here to help."

Raina rolled her eyes with a fond smile. It was no use arguing for Sirius' case. Lily's mind had been made up for years, but she mostly kept her opinions to herself about Sirius-when it came to dating him, that is. Lily had no problem complaining about James and Sirius when it came to being friends with them. And, sometimes, Raina had to admit, Lily had a point.

"I guess I should go", Raina said nervously as she straightened her shirt. Pointless, really, considering the fact that it was still cold out and it would be covered by her coat.

"Good luck!", Lily wished her friend as she left.

Raina made her way down into the Entrance Hall and saw James, Sirius, and Peter standing off to the side, talking. Raina took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Hey, guys", she said, trying to ignore James' obnoxiously wide smile.

"Hey", Sirius instead gave her an annoyingly charming smile, and Raina had to look away to prevent herself from blushing. Did he have to be so…. _Dreamy?_

Just then, Professor McGonnagall told everyone that they could go, quickly reminding the few who were listening of the rules.

Sirius and Raina began to walk toward the door, and James called from behind them,

"Have fun, you two! Don't keep her out too late, Sirius!"

They both ignored him as they exited the castle and followed the large group of students toward the village. The snow was beginning to melt, but the roofs of the buildings in Hogsmeade were still covered in a thin layer of white powder.

"So", Raina said. "What are we going to do?"

Sirius just smiled and grabbed her hand. Raina felt her heartbeat quicken slightly. She was holding hands with Sirius Black.

It was strange. He had become a completely different person to her ever since he had asked her out. He was no longer Sirius, Padfoot, one of the best friends Raina had ever had. Now he was _the_ Sirius Black.

And she was holding his hand.

Sirius led her into Honeydukes and she smiled.

"You know me so well."

After getting-and eating-most of the chocolate in the shop, the werewolf and the Animagus went to the Three Broomsticks to eat. They sat down, and while they waited for their food, Sirius brought up the fact that they had nothing to talk about.

"It's not like this is our first time being alone", Sirius said. "We talk all the time!"

"Right, but", Raina began, biting her lip. She was too embarrassed to even finish her thought.

"But what?"

"But...we're on a _date_ , Sirius."

"Oh, is that what we're doing here? Weird."

Raina rolled her eyes at him. "No, I mean, it's going to feel a bit awkward, right? We're not just friends anymore. Look at me, I'm on a _date_ with _Sirius Black_. One of the most charming boys in our year!"

Sirius laughed. "I keep imagining the look on my mother's face if she knew who I was out with right now...It's wonderful."

"I do understand what you mean, though", he continued. "There's a bit of pressure now, isn't there? You should've heard James talking last night. I wanted to punch him. He kept saying that when he and Lily get married, we should have a double wedding."

Raina's eyes widened as she laughed. "The funniest bit about that is the fact that he's so sure he and Lily will get married."

"That's what I said! That shut him up immediately."

Just then, their food was brought to them by one of the waitors. After quickly thanking the man, Raina and Sirius began to eat in a more comfortable silence than they were in a few moments before.

At the end of the day, as they were walking back to the castle, Sirius gently pulled Raina aside.

"What?", she asked.

Without a word, Sirius leaned in and kissed her. Raina felt her heartbeat get faster once more.

"I had fun today", Sirius whispered as they pulled apart.

"Me too."

"Will I ever see you again?", he asked dramatically.

"Maybe." Raina walked away from him and hurried back to the castle to get out of the cold. She passed James and Peter as she walked through the gate.

"So?", James called after her. Raina just shook her head and kept walking. She couldn't stop until she found Lily.

Finally, Raina saw Lily heading up to the dorms, and hurried to catch up with her.

"Lily!", she called. Her friend turned around with a smile.

"How'd it go?", Lily asked. "Good, I'm guessing, judging by the smile on your face."

"Lily", Raina said again. "He kissed me."

However Lily felt about Sirius Black had to be pushed aside.

" _What?_ Okay, you have to tell me everything!"

And Raina did. She sat on Lily's bed and they whispered and giggled for hours until one of the other girls in their room told them to be quiet.

Raina Lupin fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 _I kissed Sirius Black_.


	12. So-Called Home

_Summer, 1994_

 _Sirius and Raina move into Grimmauld Place together and try to navigate their relationship-or what's left of it._

"I have to warn you", Sirius said as he put his hand on the doorknob. "No one's been here in years, and I don't know what we're going to find in here. Anything could be dangerous."

Raina nodded, feeling more uneasy than she had before, if that was even possible. She was still trying to understand why she had agreed to this. She had a perfectly good cottage-she didn't need to move in with Sirius. It felt like a handout.

Yeah, that's why she didn't want to live with him.

Not their extensive and slightly traumatic history, or anything like that. Nope.

Sirius grimaced, bracing himself, as he opened the door. After the door shut behind Raina, a voice from the second floor shrieked something they couldn't understand. Sirius' face dropped.

"What is that?", Raina asked.

"That", Sirius said. "Would be my mother's portrait. Once you get settled, would you mind helping me take it down?"

Raina nodded, masking her apprehension at the whole situation.

"Home sweet home", Sirius said with a wry smile as he watched Raina look around.

Sirius' expression was unreadable as he led Raina through the old house. He walked through the hallway and stopped at a door that had a nameplate on the top that had Sirius' name on it. The Animagus braced himself once more before opening the door to his old bedroom.

"Surprisingly clean", he muttered, looking around. "For twenty years, I suppose."

Raina looked around with wide eyes. It seemed to her that Walburga Black took out a lot of her anger from her oldest son's disobedience on his belongings, judging by the disaster that was Sirius' bedroom.

There were posters half-ripped off the walls, his bed was stripped bare, and there were shards of something all over the floor.

"Surprisingly?", Raina repeated, failing to mask the shock in her voice.

Sirius turned to her and tried to give her a smirk. It seemed more like a grimace. Raina put a hand on his arm and gently pulled him out of the bedroom. It was clear that no good memories lied in this house, but there was something especially painful about Sirius' bedroom.

"Didn't you say your parents had a house elf?", Raina asked once they were in the kitchen.

Sirius shook his head. "They did. Do, I suppose, if the little monster is still alive. Never liked me, that elf. Always favored Regulus over me."

Raina hated this. She hated everything about it.

She hated that Sirius _had_ to live here-or, at the very least clean it up. Dumbledore wanted to use it as the new headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, and, judging by what little Raina had seen, it would take a while.

She also hated the horrific memories that must have been flooding back to Sirius as they stood there in the kitchen of Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

"I don't think you should stay here", Raina said quietly. Sirius turned to look at her.

"I have to, Raina. Dumbledore-"

"Dumbledore", she cut him off. "Wants it _cleaned_. He never said anything about you living here. And, from what I've noticed since we've been here, it's not healthy for you to live here. How about we do a little bit of cleaning every day, but we stay at my place."

Sirius smiled a bit. "I appreciate that, Moony. I do, but I don't want to-"

"Trouble me?", Raina asked. "Inconvenience me? Hm, where have I heard that before? And, what was it that Mr. Potter said to _both of us_ when it came to staying with them?"

Sirius' smile grew wider, making Raina smile as well.

"'You could never trouble us'", Sirius said in a deep-voiced impression of James' father. "'You are part of our family.'"

"I remember you telling me that a few times", the werewolf added quietly. "So, now I'm telling you the same. You are going to stay with me, Sirius Black, and I will put you in a body bind to get you there if I have to."

Sirius chuckled and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I've missed you", he said. Surprised, Raina stiffened a bit in his arms before relaxing and leaning into his touch.

"You too, Padfoot."


	13. Conflicts Caused By War

**AN: Sorry about the wait! I got distracted by another story and several other ideas. But, here we go! Enjoy!**

 **Also, sorry about the reupload!**

 _Summary: Raina gets an Order mission that Sirius doesn't approve of._

 _Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, December 1979_

"Now", Mad-Eye was saying. "I trust you understand the risk of this mission."

"Yes, I do", Raina nodded, avoiding the eyes of her friends. James, Lily, and Peter were all staring at her with wide eyes. Raina thanked every higher power she knew of that Sirius hadn't been able to make it to that particular meeting. He would definitely not be happy about this mission, much like the others had reacted.

After the meeting, Raina tried to slip out before anyone noticed, but James caught up to her.

"Are you insane?", he asked.

"James-"

"No", James shook his head. "You can't do this!"

"James, I already agreed to it! Besides, I need to do something to help the cause, don't I?"

"What about the mission you went on with us last month? Was that not _helpful_ enough?"

Raina sighed and shook her head. She tried to continue walking toward the door when Lily rushed over to her.

"I'm not letting you do this."

"Lily, I already agreed", Raina repeated tiredly, though her resolve was breaking a bit. "Look, I get it, okay? I know that it's dangerous, but if I don't do it, who will?"

"Good luck telling Sirius", James remarked. Raina bit her lip and her friend raised his eyebrows at her.

"You _are_ going to tell Sirius about this." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, fine. Whatever. I'll tell him later tonight."

Raina was the first to leave the meeting, and she went back to the flat she and Sirius were staying at together-nothing more than snogging was going on, don't get any ideas, _James_ -and waited for him to get home. Sirius' mother had passed away only a month before, his brother shortly before her. This left the only surviving member of their immediate family, Sirius, to begrudginly take care of his parents' wills.

 _So_ , Raina thought sarcastically, _At least he'll be in a good mood._

Almost two hours later, Sirius walked through the front door and gave her a strained smile, which she returned, equally as strained.

"What's wrong?", Sirius asked, walking over and kissing her cheek. "Did something happen? Bad news from the meeting?"

"No", Raina shook her head. "It's-I've been assigned a new mission."

"Oh, cool. Where are we going?"

"It's just me."

"Oh, okay", Sirius said slowly. "What do you have to do?"

"You're not going to like this."

"You're scaring me."

"Dumbledore and Mad-Eye want me to spy on a pack of werewolves", Raina said, bracing herself for his reaction.

"No."

"Sirius…."

"No! I can't believe you're even considering doing this!"

"I already agreed", Raina said, getting tired of people's reactions. "Don't bother trying to talk me out of this, Sirius. James and Lily already tried."

Sirius shook his head. "No. You're not doing this."

"Sorry?"

"I can't let you do this!", Sirius practically shouted. "I can't lose you, Raina."

Raina softened and put her arms around him. "You won't. I'll be okay, and if I'm not, I know you'll take care of me and help me feel better. Right?"

Sirius wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Of course", he said. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

One month later, Sirius recieved a very panicked fire call from Dumbledore, telling him that Raina was at St. Mungo's. She was hurt, very badly. Sirius was outside and apparating to the hospital before Dumbledore had finished speaking.

James and Lily appeared seconds after Sirius did.

"Dumbledore called you?", James asked frantically as they rushed inside. Sirius only nodded. Lily had hurried ahead of them and asked the wizard at the front desk where they could find their friend. The wizard pointed to the emergency ward, and the three of them hurried in that direction.

A Healer was doing a diagnostic spell on Raina as Lily, Sirius, and James entered. The Healer nodded at them and turned back to the patient.

"What happened?", James asked, fighting to keep his voice down as Sirius sat beside Raina's bed and gently grabbed her hand.

"She is a werewolf, yes?", the Healer asked. When they all nodded, he continued, "Well, it seems that she was around others like her during when she transformed and they didn't take very well to her. It also appears that she changed back before a few of the others and was vulnerable to attack."

"Will she be alright?", Lily asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"With time", the Healer nodded. "If she wakes up or if any of you have questions, feel free to come find me."

"Thank you", Lily said with a nod. The Healer gave them a sympathetic smile before leaving the room.

James rested a hand on Sirius' shoulders as they looked down at Raina's sleeping form. Lily sat down on her other side.

"Where's Peter?", she asked quietly.

"He went to visit his mother, didn't he?", James asked. "Dumbledore probably tried to contact him. I'll write him tonight and let him know what's happened."

"I shouldn't have let her go", Sirius whispered after a few minutes of silence. "This wouldn't have happened if-"

"Padfoot", James interrupted. "You tried to stop her, didn't you? We all did. She knew what the risks were when she left."

"That doesn't mean she had to go."

"No, it doesn't. But you know how she can be sometimes."

"How can I be sometimes?", Raina said weakly, her eyes still closed.

"Raina!", Lily grabbed her hand. Raina smiled up at her before turning back to James and Sirius.

"What were you saying, James?"

"Nothing, Moony", James said with a smile. "Just that you yell at us about running into danger, and then do it yourself. Hypocritical if you ask me."

"Oh, shut it." Raina looked over at Sirius and softened at the look he was giving her. He looked so...afraid.

"Sirius?"

"I told you not to go", he said quietly. He didn't sound angry, but Raina had no idea how he was actually feeling. James and Lily quietly left the room to give them some privacy.

"I know", Raina replied softly. "I didn't want to."

Sirius sighed. "You're ridiculous, you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You think-you think you need to prove yourself", Sirius told her, his voice staying quiet. He squeezed her hand. "But you don't, Raina. Everyone sees that you're valuable to the Order, and outside of it. We love you, Raina. _I_ love you."

"I know that", Raina whispered. "I love you too. All of you."

Sirius leaned over and kissed her.

"Now", he said. "Tell me what you found out."


End file.
